El secreto de las maravillas
by Coru Corpse
Summary: "Te amo, eso lo sé, pero odio tener que escoger entre tú y mis peores miedos." Si tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir todos tus sueños a cambio de soportar todas tus pesadillas, ¿lo harías? Basado en 'Alice in Wonderland'. Altern Universe.


**El secreto de las maravillas**

 **Por: Coru Corpse**

 ** _Hola a todos de nuevo, esta vez les traigo algo nuevo combinando Alicia en el país de las maravillas y corazón de melón, ¡disfrútenlo!_**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Coru caminaba por el sendero de piedras grises y cafés, perdida en el cansancio, rodeada de pensamientos. No había dormido la noche anterior, cada vez que sus parpados se agachaban para cerrar sus ojos y descansar aunque sea un poco, estaban ahí, esos extraños rostros que susurraban cosas extrañas, que le decían que fuera a algún lugar que la volvían loca. No lo soportaba. Algunos eran deformes, otros le daban una calidez inexplicable, pero la gran mayoría le inducían un miedo terrible, de esos que te paralizan el cuerpo y te hacer desear no estar ahí, la hacían sentir como en un temblor, mareándose, inexplicablemente se sentía vacía y temerosa si ese tipo de criaturas aparecían, si no, el sueño transcurría con normalidad, a veces era tanto el miedo que se despertaba sudando y con la respiración agitada, y a la vez de abrir los ojos y grito ahogado salía de sus delgados labios, de inmediato su hermana mayor acudía a su habitación para calmarla y ayudarle, le decía que era un sueño, mientras que Coru se aferraba a ella llorando, nunca le había contado a nadie sobre lo que veían, aun en pleno 2015 era motivo de sobra para llevarla al manicomio, por eso el silencio que le torturaba le pareció la mejor opción.

Finalmente Coru salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su hermana mayor, Iris, lista para estudiar junto a ella, Iris tenía unos bellísimos ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas entre la nieve por esa piel tan blanca que la caracterizaba, su pelo, era de un naranja brillante, pero no fastidioso y chillón, si no uno lindo de apreciar, siempre lo traía trenzado de lado.

-hola-dijo la chica de ojos verdes con su habitual cálida sonrisa que tan naturalmente brindaba a cualquier ser vivo

-hola Iris, no tenías por qué esperarme, podrías haber iniciado a estudiar sin mí- dijo Coru tomando asiento junto a su hermano bajo la sombra de aquel árbol donde tantas veces se habían trepado de pequeñas

-¡Ja! ¡Buen intento! ¡No escaparas tan fácil!, mañana tienes examen de historia- le recordó su hermana

-ahh…y dime tu ¿de qué me sirve saber la historia de alguien más?, no me interesa, ¡nunca ocupare eso en mi vida diaria!, te creo matemáticas, aunque las odie, ¡o física!, pero... ¿historia?, no quiero conocer la historia de alguien más ¡quiero crear la mía!- dijo Coru, nunca había comprendido la utilidad en lo más mínimo de algunas materias, ni que ella fuera a ser historiadora como para interesarse en eso

-¿en serio?, ¿otra vez estas siendo obstinada a casa?, no tienes remedio-menciono Iris con tono desaprobatorio y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en señal negativa al mismo tiempo que habría el libro para estudiar

-bien…-acepto Coru quien seguido de darse por vencida, recargo su cabeza en el tronco como hacia siempre que algo le aburría.

Justo cuando por fin iris había dado inicio a si lección, el ruido de una rama crujiendo robo en menos de una milésima de segundo la atención de Coru.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Coru intrigada por aquel sonido mientras levantaba su cabeza y dirigía sus ojos azul obscuro a la proveniencia de aquel ruido, que, por mínimo que fuera, le causo una inmensa curiosidad.

-ahh… ¡nada Coru, nada! (justo cuando tenía casi toda tu atención)- dijo iris dando un suspiro de desesperación, pero cuando volvió a mirar, a su lado…- ¡Coru!, ¿A dónde vas?-antes de que iris pudiera decir nada más para detenerla Coru ya se hallaba buscando el origen de aquel ruido.

Así era ella, con la más mínima cosa se desconcentraba y trataba de hallar el porqué, cusa principal de la cual a sus 16 años de edad no había tenido muchas relaciones que duraran más d meses, y , cuando los chicos eran menos pacientes, no ma semanas, era hermosa por fuera, y eso, no había quien lo discutiera, el pelo rizado hasta el hombro color azul fuerte, teñido, por supuesto, ojos azules, y siempre estaba sonriendo, con trabajos se enojaba y era en lo más mínimo celosa, una persona muy atractiva al sexo opuesto, claro, pero el problema era su forma de ser, la mayoría de sus relaciones acababan debido a la queja de que nunca les ponía atención, decían que si le tomaban la mano, ella no duraba mucho sin soltárselas y correr tras algo, al principio era tierno, luego divertido, y al final era fastidioso tener que competir con el mismo entorno en cualquier segundo, entonces todo acababa .

Coru corría por el bosque siguiendo el _"cash"_ de las ramitas rompiéndose, hasta que por fin se detuvo por el cansancio, y dos brazos largos la rodearon.

-Coru…ya es tarde…- como un reflejo se giró y miro desconcertada el lugar de donde venía la voz, pero solo se veía el viento moviendo las hojas, su sonrisa se desvaneció, ¿Cuánto tiempo había corrido? Esa parte del bosque era una que, en absoluto conocía, y aunque lo hiciera, ¿quién o qué era lo que la había abrazado? Y ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?, Coru no era un nombre muy común que digamos…de hecho, que ella supiera, no había nadie más que ella sobre la faz de la tierra con ese nombre, eso era lo que sus padres buscaron exactamente al ponerle ese nombre, combinaron sus dos cosas favoritas y las juntaron para crear un nombre… ¿cómo es que lo que la abrazo sabia como se llamaba?

De la nada, un soplido un tanto cálido le llego a su cuello por detrás, seguido de un beso en la mejilla y de nuevo un abrazo.

-Coru…esta vez no voy a desaparecer- dijo de nuevo esa voz, pero ella ni hizo más que cerrar sus ojos intentando ignorarlo. El abrazo se apartó de ella de un momento a otro.

-ábrelos- dijo la voz de antes en un tono cálido y dulce- por favor- rogo insistiendo

-¿eh?- susurro ella con sorpresa aun sin abrir los ojos

 **Parte II: Coru abre los ojos ante un extraño conocía**

 **NORMAL POV:**

No se sentía segura, sabía que si abría los ojos algo iba a pasar, no sabía que exactamente, si era bueno o era malo, pero algo pasaría.

No pudo resistir más, esa voz era tan dulce, cautivadora y compasiva, que no solo quería si no que lo necesitaba, necesitaba abrir los ojos.

De poco a poco sus parpados se fueron levantando abriendo paso a sus ojos para ver el panorama, y lo primero que esas dos gemas azules vieron fue un par de ojos amarillos completamente bellos mirándola fijamente tan cerca como para casi darle un beso, pero, tanto ella como el, en vez de apartarse, se quedaron ahí, contemplándose, viendo los ojos del otro sin siquiera por un segundo apartar la mirada, hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, al parecer ninguno de los dos se incomodaba, ni se molestaba, así se quedaron en un silencio que, más que raro o incomodo, era cómodo. Pero no se iban a quedar así por siempre, uno de los dos tenía que apartar la mirada, aunque sea por un momento.

Con un sobresalto, el chico de ojos amarillos miro su reloj.

-¡hay pero que tarde es ya!, es tarde ya, muy tarde es que tarde es ya, ¡Coru! Vamos muy pero muy tarde- dijo el joven de antes tomando la mano de Coru y echándose a correr adentrándose aún más en el bosque.

Mientras corrían por el bosque, Coru observo a aquel que la arrastraba bosque adentro, además de unos ojos amarillos, tenía un pelo rubio muy lindo, se podría decir que era alto, y de feo no tenía ni una sola pisca

-¿eh?, espera, ¡alto! ¡Al menos dime tu nombre!- a esto, el rubio se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la peli azul chocara un poco con su espalda.

El rubio apretó tembloroso la mano de la chica.

-es cierto…-dijo con tono algo apagado- me has olvidado, olvidaste todo, pero todo lo que pasamos, incluso " _eso"_ \- dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

En ese momento, Coru se asomó de puntitas sobre el hombro de aquel joven logrando ver como algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡bueno!, no importa- concluyo el coliamarillo secándose las lágrimas y volteándose a ver a Coru- ¡soy Nathaniel!- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y le sonreía

Nathaniel se giró de nuevo dándole la espalda a Coru y siguió corriendo.

 ** _"estaba en mis pesadillas"_**

Pensó Alicia

Nathaniel seguía corriendo llevando de la mano a Coru atraves del bosque, hasta que la noche cayo y llegaron a una parte del bosque aún más desconocida que la primera, de momento Nathaniel comenzó a frenar y se detuvo, volteo a ver a Coru y le sonrió.

-ven- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y al instante abrió los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas, Coru creyó que iba a impactar contra el piso en cuanto cayera, pero no lo hizo, si no que desapareció, detrás de él había un holló.

-¡Nathaniel!, ¡Nathaniel!- grito varias veces Coru sin recibir respuesta alguna

Con un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar, y con las piernas temblando le se paró junto al holló, y se dejó caer de espaldas tal y como Nathaniel lo había hecho antes.

 **Parte III: la tierra de mis sueños y pesadillas**

 **Coru POV:**

Caía por el holló, al principio solo había oscuridad, pero luego empezó a aparecer la luz, entre mas caía mas rostros conocidos aparecían, pero no eran precisamente amigos o familia, si no eran todos los rostros de mis pesadillas, ¿acaso esta era una pesadilla?, no podía serlo, era tan real… además, a menos que me haya desmallado en el bosque, no creo que lo de Nathaniel haya sido solo un sueño…

 ** _"Nathaniel, Nathaniel"_**

Reaccione, ¿porque estaba pensando en él? No era como que me interesara o algo así ¿no?

No hace mucho que él se había lanzado también al holló, y yo ya llevaba bastante tiempo cayendo, ya me lo hubiera encontrado o por lo menos lo divisaría de lejos. Al fin vi lo que parecía el piso, me prepare para impactar, de seguro tendría que ir a la escuela con un horrible moretón si lograba salir de aquel inmenso holló, pero, sorprendentemente caí de pie.

 **NORMAL POV:**

Ante los brillantes ojos de la chica, apareció Nathaniel de entre la oscuridad.

-bienvenida…Coru- dijo para después retorcer y volver a esfumarse entre la oscuridad.

Coru recorrió aquella habitación extraña en busca de una salida, no iba a esperar a que Nathaniel la fuera a sacar de ahí, de aquí a que le daba la gana ella ya hasta tendría 18. Siguió caminando por la recamara hasta que se encontró con una mesa sobre la cual estaban colocados 2 cosas, uno era un frasco que tenía una nota que decía: " _bébeme",_ mientras que el otro era un pan con una nota que decía: " _cómeme"._

Lo primero que Coru pensó al ver eso fue:

 ** _"Me pregunto si será droga o algo así"_**

Aun así, temiendo no drogarse, tomo el frasco y le dio un par de sorbos, luego, tomo el pan y le dio una que otra mordidita, espero unos minutos y no pasó nada.

-¡uf!, suerte que no fue alcohol o algo parecido- se dijo así misma.

Coru sigue caminando por aquel lugar y se encuentra frente a una puerta, intenta abrirla, pero no lo logra, se queda pensando un momento en cómo salir de aquel lugar, aunque la puerta estuviera abierta, era demasiado grande como para caber en ella, entonces se le ocurre algo.

Coru se dirige a la mesa y la rompe, toma una de las patas de la mesa y la utiliza para romper la puerta y así consigue pasar.

Al pasar por la puerta, casi le da un infarto a Coru, ahí se hallaban arboles torcidos, algunos con troncos morados, otros tenían hojas grises, o rosas, otros tantos poseían marcas de rayas o puntos, de todos colores y tamaños.

-estoy por colapsar- dice Coru colocando su mano en su frente.

Todo aquel singular paisaje se asemejaba, si no es que imitaba perfectamente al de sus pesadillas, su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza, no era la primera vez que pasaba, esto ya había pasado miles de veces anteriores a esta, muchos psicólogos con los que sus padre la habían mandado, aun sin tener conocimiento de sus pesadillas, le decían que debía ser de algún trauma severo, sin embargo, tanto amigos y familiares como ella misma lo negaban completamente.

Estaba por caer directo al piso, pero dos brazos que le eran familiares la atraparon antes de que impactara, ella ya sabía exactamente de quien se trataba y se puso de lo más nerviosa.

 ** _"¿qué es…este sentimiento?"_**

-¡Coru!, ¿estás bien?- dijo Nathaniel mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a la chica.

En cuanto se volteo para verlo, Coru comenzó a llorar repentinamente y se abrazó a él como una niña asustada, no sabía que hacer estaba confundido, sus peores pesadillas, y su mejor sueño estaban ahí, quería volver a casa, pero tenía tanto miedo de no volver a ver a Nathaniel que no sabía ni que hacer.

Coru no sabía qué hacer, sus peores pesadillas eran ahora realidad, y todas le volvieron a la mente, caer por ese holló, y este paisaje, en el que constantemente era perseguida por lobos hasta que la alcanzaban y le desgarraban la piel, era demasiado.

 **Nathaniel POV:**

¡Ya no sé qué hacer!, Coru ha estado llorando aferrada a mí por más de una hora y media.

 ** _"aferrada a…aferrada a mi… ¡NO!"_**

NO debía retrasarme, ya de por si era demasiado tarde como para pensar en eso, además, él iba a tener que pagarle a la reina blanca la puerta que Coru había roto.

¡Ya se! Aunque…no, ¡ni modo! Tiempos desperrados, requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no?, je, je…je. (Risita nerviosa)

 **NORMAL POV:**

El rubio se acercó aún más al pelinegro y le alzo la cabeza tomándola de la barbilla y de la cintura, "para callarla", acerco su rostro al de ella y no paro al menos hasta que sus labios se juntaron formando un beso.

 ** _"es mucha la tentación, perdón, Coru"_**

Pensó Nathaniel, pues no quería separarse de ella, y no lo hizo, siguió besándola, y ella cerro los ojos y le correspondió el beso, ella le puso una mano en la nuca con la otra lo tomo de la camisa para aferrarse a él.

Aunque aquel joven tan solo hace 3 vidas había sido un conejo, no dejaba de enamorarse de ella, el recordaba cada detalle, ella siempre había sido humana, y el aun siendo un conejo la quería, pero ella no recordaba nada de las veces en que el había sido humano y habían sido pareja.

Al fin el de ojos amarillos se separó de ella y por más que no quiso, no pudo evitar mirarla de una manera especial, la cara de Coru comenzó con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, que se expandió por toda su cara hasta dejarla tan roja como un tomate.

Coru se apartó de Nathaniel y lo miro de lejos al igual que el a ella, pero su mirada de Nathaniel dejo de verla a ella y se dirigió a un lado para cambiar de una de amor a una de odio.

Coru se votó a ver hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y de nuevo quedo atónita.

 ** _"él es…"_**

De nuevo le robaron un beso a Coru, pero esta vez no fue Nathaniel, si no alguien que tanto para Coru como para Nathaniel, no era más que un recuerdo lejano, para Coru de un corazón roto, y para Nathaniel de un odio profundo, y el tampoco parecía olvidarlos, pues ahora se hallaba besando a su ex novia, a la cual planeaba recuperar.

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad me esforcé. Bueno… ¡hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _Como siempre créditos a:_**

 ** _Panku 616_**

 ** _Y dedicado a: Katia Hernández, Por apoyarme y ser mi mejor amiga._**


End file.
